Anti-Idle: The Game
A unique game about idling. Modes *'Anti-Idle Mode' - You have to click with mouse, move mouse or keyboard to claim prize. Starts at 100% speed, max. is 200%. *'Idle Mode' - auto reward-claiming. Starts at 30% speed, max. is 100%. You need to buy it to unlock it but you buy it for free! Shop The shop can be accessed from the house, by the button down left on the screen. It contains: Features(Page 1) Different games, features and other things available to buy and improve the game, see the list an explanation here Features. Character customization *'Character:' Buy and change the player's outline. List of Bodies *'Face Color:' Buy and change the player's face color. List of Faces *'Hat:' Buy and change the player's hat. List of Hats *'Left Eye: '''Buy and change the player's left eye. List of Eyes *'Right Eye:' Buy and change the player's right eye. List of Eyes *'Glasses:' Buy and change the player's glasses. List of Glasses *'Mouth:' Buy and change the player's mouth. List of Mouths *'Shirt:' Buy and change the player's shirt. List of Shirts *'Left Hand:' Buy and change the player's left hand. List of Hands *'Right Hand:' Buy and change the player's right hand. List of Hands *'Pants:' Buy and change the player's pants. List of Pants *'Left Foot:' Buy and change the player's left foot. List of Feet *'Right Foot:' Buy and change the player's right foot. List of Feet Home Customization(Pages 14 to 22) Customize the objects on the screen, and also the screen itself *'Floor:' Buy and change the house floor. *'Wall:' Buy and add or change the house wall. *'Background Object:' Buy and add or change the house background object. *'Background Cover:' Buy and add or change the house cover. *'Pet:' You can buy the pets from here, also pet guide. *'Filter:' Applies a filter over the entire game screen. *'Custom Cursor:' Customize the cursor into some cool new ways. *'Special Objects:' Different objects for special uses. Trees (Page 23) '''Trees:' You can buy trees from here, once the garden has been purchased. Epic Trees can also be bought once the Epic license has been purchased. Look at trees guide. Secret Achievements *'They are THAT secret.' Unlockables *They may be unlocked when you get enough achievements Facts and Trivia Normal Facts *Getting from 199% to 200% of Anti-Idle Mode costs over a 3.000.000G - The price certainly is sick. Fun Facts *This game apparently won’t get badges ever, because Tukkun asked Greg to not do it, and Tukkun says badges would make updating the game a nightmare. *When rings first came into the game you got them automatically, since loot drops were not implemented yet. *For the 1st of April of the 2010, Tukkun released the FCG game feature, that it was actually just a publicity of the game to come, the game is real he says. *Most uploads are meant to make the game more anti-idling than idling. *Each time you level up, the amount give by the illegal money printer will increase. *Actually, "best" items on pages 2 to 22 requires 300 lvl. So, you have all items unlocked (except lvl 9 trees, some features, and probably epic trees) if you are 300 lvl. Amazingly, the Epic License also requires you to be level 300 to buy it. *Mystery items always cost very much, and they costs have only six(e.g. 66.666.666G) - are they a creation of Satan? *Look here - a guy on 1st place on All Time level highscores reached lvl.... 9,002! WTF!? F.A.Q. (The common questions will be added here; If you have a question that's not here, edit and add it.) I lost all my data, what can I do? First, if you have a back-up, just use it. If not, just follow the instructions in the game that lets you have your exp, coins and some other things given back. You will lose some of the things you have bought, but its better than starting from 0. If you are a high level, you may want to talk with Tukkun or Juze; just don't rage about it. After you get your save file back, think about doing back-ups periodically . How to do a back-up: Doing back-ups of your save files is a pretty recommended action, even Tukkun recommends it. Since the game is updated almost daily, there's always the danger that some of the updates make save files corrupt or get lost. To do a back-up, first run a search for the file AntiidleX or AntiidleX.sol file. Once found, just copy it and put the copy in a safe place, like your documents folder or in your mail, just in case your computer is the one to stop working, or tell Juze to fix it. I can't find my file antiidleX.sol: In Windows XP, the search function finds it easily if you have checked the invisible folders, but if you have problems with search function - go here %AppData%\Macromedia\Flash Player\#SharedObjects\(random letters/numbers)\chat.kongregate.com(if there is no such address - sorry). In Windows Vista/7, check the next address, %AppData%\Roaming\Macromedia\Flash Player\#SharedObjects\(random letters/numbers)\chat.kongregate.com. What are sets? And what do they do? Sets were a special bonus that could be obtained after getting certain items. Sets were discontinued along with the bonus bar; Tukkun said that they were removed because the bonus bar was overpowered and it made the game lag too much. How do I get the secret pet? Click on secret place(cave) on certain time on real life (apparently between 10pm and 4am). Also, Anti-Idle: The Game uses your computer's time, so theres no need to worry about time zones. References